From the Bowels of Hell
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: A semitrue story that I tweaked a little. Kakashi saved her from living hell. She saved them from living hell, and changed their outlooks on the world. GaaraOC TenNeji InoShika SasuSaku HinaNaru R&R please. A heart breaking story.


_**A New Start**_

Kyla Tvrtkovic is an heiress of a royal family from Bosnia. When she was seven years old, her older half brother, Daniel, had died, and her mother went into despair. Along with her older sister, Emanuela, Kyla and her mother moved to the U.S.A, in hopes of starting a new life. Ema was a genius, and it wasn't very long until she started traveling the world, and was loved by every teacher she encountered. Unlike her older sister, Kyla was beaten by her mother constantly, until the breaking point of where her teacher decides to make her switch families. Hatake Kakashi comes by to take the broken girl to Konoha where she begins a new life as a ninja. Since she had previously taken Kung Fu, Chi, Karate, Judo, and Jujutsu classes, she was already very skilled. All she was lacking was ninjutsu, and she would already be a jounin ninja. But that isn't the way things work in Konoha. She comes to the academy at the age of twelve, and finishes within one year along with everyone else due to her prior experience. She befriends Naruto, and together they share their past, each grieving. Sasuke finds her as a good person to talk to because she isn't another fan girl, and she knows the feeling of solitude, and constant pain. They form teams, and Kyla befriends Hinata and TenTen. Now, at the Chunnin Exams, Kyla meets Gaara, and Kyla acknowledges that he exists as it is January 19th. Gaara is surprised someone would actually care, and then spills his life into her. Soon, Kyla and her sometimes hyperactive mood which she puts on because she wants the pain of solitude to go away, changes a lot of people around her.

Parings: Sasuke Sakura. Ino Shikamaru. TenTen Neji. Hinata Naruto. Gaara Kyla.

Tagline that is used at the front page: _Kakashi saved her from living hell. She saved them from living hell, and changed their outlooks on the world. GaaraOC TenNeji InoShika SasuSaku HinaNaru R&R please. A heart breaking story. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prologue: A new life granted.

---------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is a heart breaking/romance story. The some of the names have been changed for the purpose of this story. The Tvrtkovic Family exists…as the author is a part of it, but damn stupid democracy that broke it down about 500 years ago. The bloodline continues, but no treasure' so to speak is gonna be inherited anytime soon. Also, Kyla's life story is real…until she comes to the Naruto world that is. I do not own Naruto, I am doing this solely for the purpose of entertainment, and I would not want to offend anyone with it. I hope you enjoy this semi-true life story of Kyla Tvrtkovic. I stated the pairings above. I hope you are satisfied with them. And this is only the prologue. In Chapter 1, the Naruto characters are introduced and it begins. Now this is very important if you want to figure out the rest of the story. Also reviews are welcome at anytime, no matter what they are. Please review, because it's what keeps me fueled to write. I don't receive reviews, I delete the story. I don't know if people like it or not, and it just takes up space on my documents. You want the story to keep going, you're gonna have to review. I am not forcing you, but it would be nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyla ran down the hallway, rushing to get to door WH-12/13. Her World History class was about to begin, and she was running late.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!' _she cussed inwardly as her mind raced to find an appropriate excuse on why she was late…again. Her straight brown hair that reached to the middle of her back flowed behind her, sometimes crashing into her face, blinding her. She sped down the hallway, turning sharply at corners, and occasionally bumping into different aged children.

"I'm sorry," she frequently called over her back. Kids would scream at her to watch where she was going, but the only thing on her mind right now was how to explain why she was late for the fifth time that week.

Ten minutes later, she forced her legs to stop moving, as she slid down the hallway, screeching to a halt in front of the designated door.

"Miss. Tvrtkovic, you're late," her teacher bluntly pointed out, not bothering to look away from the chalkboard. She whispered a quick and barely audible, "I'm sorry," and retreated to her seat. The teacher turned to face the class of twelve students, and asked for their homework to be handed in, something that Kyla hadn't done.

"Mr. Doherty, I didn't do my homework," Kyla rose her hand, her head bent low, staring intently at the white desk in front of her, trying to fight back tears.

"Why?" he asked, turning to face her. His voice was calm, and his enchanting blue eyes held a tinge of pity. He noticed how she had a few more bruises, and how bandages covered the whole of her legs. Something always happens when she doesn't do her homework, but today what happened took him off guard and by complete surprise. On her left temple she had a 'SpongeBob SquarePants' bandage, and from underneath it, blood slowly oozed out, framing the girl's pale face. Her tears soon mixed with the blood. Kyla raised her head, her grey eyes now a beautiful shade of blue.

"I'm sorry," she chocked out, before slowly lowering her gaze back to the table. Mr. Doherty said nothing, but continued teaching about ancient Persia and Greece. Soon class ended, and the students filed out. Kyla was lost in her own train of thoughts as she gathered her things.

"Kyla…you stay," her teacher's voice took her by surprise. Her blue eyes widened, but quickly narrowed as tears were on the verge of spilling again.

"Kyla…what's wrong?" Mr. Doherty asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, before pulling up a chair, and taking a seat opposite the brunette.

"Look at me…" his voice was steady and soothing, with hints of worry, "What happened last night?"

Kyla closed her eyes quickly, as if she was expecting someone to hit her. Tears spilt again, leaving a wet trace behind.

_**FB**_

"_And where is it?" Kyla's mother asked impatiently, her hazel brown eyes catching fire._

"_Mom, I-I'm sorry. I swear I put it…" but Kyla never got to finish. Her mother's hand connected with her check, sending her across the room. Kyla hit against the wall, and blood started to ooze out of her left temple, along with the blood from her cut lip. It trickled down her face, as she faintly saw her mother reach for a blood stained black leather belt. It too, soon connected with her legs, and repeated hits were blown to them. Kyla bit her tongue so she couldn't scream. The agonizing pain…she had put up with it for years. Her legs began to bleed, and soon she was surrounded by a pool of her own blood. The hits stopped, and her mother withdrew, leaving the house…_

_**End FB**_

Kyla re-opened her eyes. With a slow and crackled voice, she re-told the events of last night, only watching as with each word, her teacher's eyes grew wider with horror.

"Stay there!" he ordered, a little in daze. Kyla just followed orders. When her teacher left the classroom, Kyla broke down again. Her legs were sore, but had to have run or she would have run real late. She took a look at the bandages on her legs, and noticed that the wounds from last night were re-opened. It hurt, it bled, and it surely wasn't a pleasant feeling. Hour after hour passed, and her teacher still hadn't returned. She didn't care. She took the most of her time alone to cry her heart out into her legs that were pressed tightly against her chest. Time after time, she would change the blood soaked bandages. After about three hours of waiting, the blood loss made her dizzy, and before she lost consciousness, she grabbed a blood replenishing pill, and after ten minutes she regained full motor control over her body. Her emotions were still threatening to spill at any moment. She looked up at the clock. It read 3:10 PM and Mr. Doherty still hadn't returned.

SLAM!!

The sudden sound shocked Kyla. She spun around to see Mr. Doherty and a Japanese guy come into the room. They each carried a suitcase, and one looked uninterested as her teacher looked happy. Mr. Doherty walked up to Kyla and bent down.

"Kyla, this man next to me is Hatake Kakashi. He will take care of you until you are eighteen years of age. His home is now your home. We have taken the liberty of packing your things up for you, so you are good to go," his eye's twinkled, the deep sea blue hue wavering a little. Kyla's eyes widened with fear and worry clearly evident. Only after a while of staring into the mesmerizing blue eyes, did Mr. Doherty figure out why they were silently screaming with fear.

"We'll take care of you mother," her teacher assured her.

All Kyla could do was nod. She stood up, a little unsteady on her legs, and followed the strange white haired man, with a mast covering most of his face, and a forehead protector covering one eye out of the deadly silent room.

They were quite a bit away from the school when the white haired man finally spoke up.

"Your teacher told me you know Japanese, and that you were trained in martial arts," Kakashi looked down at the girl, who kept her head bowed. She slowly nodded.

(Let's pretend that from here on, they are speaking Japanese. You will see some small words, but most is in English, so use our imagination, and pretend.)

"I was trained in Chi (A/N: Which is very similar to the Byakugan theory) Karate, Jujutsu, Judo, and Kung Fu. I have a pretty busy schedule all week," she winced, her legs starting to refuse to move. Too much strain and pressure has been forced upon them in the last twenty-four hour period.

'_Jujutsu, Karate…Kung Fu…CHI!! __That should mean that this girl is a master in taijutsu, and has huge chakra control. With her new ninja skills that she'll aquaire, she'll be one of the strongest people I know! A new Legendary Sannin, or even maybe the Hokage,' _Kakashi thought as they approached a secluded area. Kakashi held her with one hand, and in the other he held her second suitcase. They disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind, never to return again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared in front of a not so tall, four story building, whose green paint was starting to peel off. She looked around at her surroundings, and realized that some were clan houses others were buildings, and pretty much it looked like a village…which surpassed a normal one due to the huge mansions scouring the area. The Hokage Mountain reminded her of Mt. Rushmore in the States.

'_I know where we are! We are in a hidden ninja village!' _then it dawned on her. She was going to become a ninja. They walked inside the building, Kyla following in, still in awe of what she will become. They climbed quite a few staircases, and on the last floor, which was the forth floor, at the first door to the right, he stopped. He fiddled with the keys, and after sometime, unlocked the door, and let her in.

They stepped inside the double floored apartment, and while he disappeared upstairs to dump her luggage in her new room for the next couple of days…(she would be living with either Sasuke, Naruto or the Hyuugas for protection. No one was after Sasuke. The Hyuuga clan could use someone who doesn't have Byakugan but surpasses Neji greatly in the same style of fighting, and Naruto is just a dweeb no one was after…yet. In a few years maybe, but not yet.) she explored the rest of the house. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, did you like it! Please review! It would be very appreciated since this is a semi-true story. The Naruto part isn't but the rest is. Also, the blood replenishing pills don't exist in the true story. And she was never allowed to bandage her legs. Her mother humiliated her by making her show the blood markings. So, I was just wondering if how I explained it was good. I was wondering if description, choice of words was good. Was it interesting? Do you like it? Please review, and brighten this poor soul's day.


End file.
